The Ten Beasts
by Squislaiden
Summary: AU DeiSaku Sakura left the Leaf village to find her calling in life, but then the Akatsuki take her and hold her prisoner. Her friends attempt to come find her but will they succeed?
1. Abduction

-DeiSaku--ItachixOC--LeexOC--AU- Deidara and Sakura couple is just one of the cutest and ... I dunno, coolest? This will be taking place a week after Sasori's battle with Sakura. In this AU, the mission after didn't happen at all. Just pretend Sasori never mentioned his contact.

Sakura leaves the village to pursue something other than her currently life. She leaves a message for each of her friends before she leaves. Unfortunately for her, she was kidnapped by the Akatsuki and is in their possession when this begins. I'll leave all that up to you guys to imagine.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot, Aura, and Kumei.**

"Blah" Talking

_Blah_ Thinking

_**Blah**_ Inner selves talking

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura was riding the thin line between consciousness and the darkness. She was slung over a shoulder and all she could feel was the soft jostle from the jumps of her captor. She tried to open her eyes or pick up any hint of her surrounding, but the darkness beckoned too strongly. She lost consciousness and relived the pain and loss the day that Sasuke left Konoha. She was over him and that time, but the pain was still real.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The dark cloak billowed in the wind as it jumped from branch to branch through the forest. The red clouds on the cloak waved with the wind. His blond hair lightly slapped his face as he turned to look at the large blue man, also wearing a black cloak, carrying the pink-haired kunoichi. The small female looked like a child compared to the six foot four blue giant. He returned his attention to the front. Their destination was close, all that remained was a large rocky hill.

Deidara came to a stop at the bottom of the large hill. His hands flashed through a few hands seals, his right hand messed a few seals up but he managed to get them right on the third try. He placed his palm flat on the ground and a hidden seal flashed and disappeared. Right above the seal the ground split vertically and formed a passage. Deidara let Kisame go first followed by the rearguard, Tobi with his orange swirling mask. Deidara entered himself and sealed the opening with a similar set of hand signs.

They continued walking down the dark path. After about twenty minutes it led them into an open area surrounded all around by high mountain rock. The ground was flat and covered with soft grass. In the center sat a decent sized house.

The three cloaked men took their pink-haired cargo and entered the dwelling silently. They walked through the small entry in single file and entered into the commons room. On the left wall were two couches each with a hard wooden coffee table in front of them. To the right, in the center of the room, were two more couches and tables. A door across the room led off somewhere else. Deidara and Tobi stayed in the room while Kisame walked to the right around a corner and into the living room.

Deidara laid down on on the second couch on the left wall.

"Deidara-senpai, don't be lazy. We have work to do." said Tobi.

"Shut up, Tobi." Deidara remained in his position.

"Tobi is a good boy. But leader will be displeased if we don't do our mission."

"I don't care!" Deidara grabbed one of the couch cushions and covered his ears.

Kisame walked back in from the direction of the living room and stood near Tobi and looked at Deidara.

"Kisame-senpai, Deidara is being lazy and won't do the mission."

"I said shut up!" Yelled Deidara from the couch. "My head is throbbing from the fight with that bitch. She packs one hell of a punch. My right arm is numb and bruising and there's a large bump on the back of my head! Leave me alone, yeah."

Kisame scowled at Deidara. "Let's leave baby to cry for his wounds." He turned and left the house. Tobi followed and looked back at Deidara once before leaving.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a few hours when Deidara woke to a voice.

"Deidara." Came the cool and calm tone of Itachi. "What are you doing?" His stoic expression never leaving his face.

"Resting, yeah." Deidara moved to a sitting position on the couch. "That bitch was a handful."

"Where was she placed?" Itachi's eyes bore into Deidara who maintained his determined glare at the floor.

"The back room upstairs, I believe, yeah. The charms were set up there and she won't be able to escape unless we let her."

Itachi closed his eyes for a second and walked through the living room door.

Deidara leaned his head back and closed his eyes. After a bit, he stood up and entered the door opposite the entrance.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura woke sometime in the evening, it was close to dark. She sat up from her uncomfortable position on the floor and checked for her various bags, they were all gone, confiscated. She dragged her body into a standing position and winced as her stiff joints bent. She set herself to going through a series of stretches to get the blood circulating properly and to regain full movement of her body.

Sakura finished her stretches and began to look at her cell. Seals were placed all around the room to alert and prevent any attempt at escape. There was a place where a window could have been but all the was there was the sill and a faint outline where it had been.

"Great. I'm stuck here, for who knows what reason." She sat down in the corner opposite the door and wrapped her arms around her legs. Her expression dulled and she went into a meditative state. Her mind was thinking through all possible reasons for her capture. Two of which came the strongest and most often. 1. They wanted to abuse her and her body. 2. To lure Naruto here. She considered Sasuke in that but decided he wouldn't waste his time coming for her. She hoped against both of them.

She was startled when she heard the doorknob turn. She jumped to her feet and took a fighting stance. She could faintly feel the chakra of the person behind the door and it was faintly familiar. The door swung open to reveal a cloaked figure. Even with his blond hair covering half his face, she could tell he wasn't very happy.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief since it wasn't Itachi. "What do you want?"

Deidara's frown deepened slightly. "I'm here to give you your food. Just shut up and leave me alone, bitch." Deidara dropped a plate on the floor and slid it over to Sakura with his foot. He turned and lightly slammed the door.

Sakura eyed the plate suspiciously. Her stomach growled and she realized how hungry she was. She sat down in front of the plate and checked for anything that might harm her. Finding nothing, she hesitantly started eating it. It was just a roll, spaghetti, and a rice cake. Not enough to quench her hunger, but enough to quell it enough for her thirst to attack her. She looked around and saw a glass of milk sitting by the door. After doing her checks, she deemed it safe and drank it all. She left the dishes by the door.

She went back to her corner and lay down. It was surprisingly warm, they were either far south or in a heated environment. She made a promise to herself that she wouldn't show her fear and that she'd get out of this without needing help before she closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura was jerked from her sleep by a crash from downstairs. She snuck to her door and pressed her ear to it, trying to hear what they were saying.

"Oh my god...I'm never letting Deidara near my beer again. He drank nearly all of it!" Whined Kisame. "Tobi! Take your drunken partner up to his room. I don't feel like dealing with him tonight."

"Tobi is a good boy, yes." Said Tobi's childish voice.

A few moments later, Sakura heard heavy footsteps, those of Tobi carrying his partner up the steps. She waited, she heard a door shut and then Tobi's retreating steps down the stairs. She crawled back to her corner and huddled there.

A couple of minutes later Sakura heard the knob jiggling. Once again the blond Akatsuki member came in, only this time he was drunk and staggering around. He noticed her in the corner.

"You." said Deidara. "You killed Sasori...yeah..." He stumbled over to her and fell onto her. His head was on her thigh and his right arm was draped over her shoulders. He was sound asleep. Sakura just sat there, scared but not showing it. He watched his form rise and fall a few times before pushing him off.

She crawled over to the other corner away from the door and just sat there. The other three Akatsuki were out there, downstairs. She'd never be able to get away so she stayed. She eventually fell asleep in a sitting position.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She woke when she heard someone knocking on the door. She opened her eyes to see Kisame standing there with a smirk on his face. She glared at him for a second before she noticed the weight on her thighs. She glanced down and saw Deidara sleeping on her. She jumped as much as she could with him on her. A blush crept onto her face but she didn't know why.

"Want me to take care of him? Or...would you rather stay like that until he wakes, eh?

Sakura glared daggers at Kisame. "What do you think!?" She snarled.

"Oh okay." Kisame turned and left.

"No wait!" Sakura said almost panicky. Kisame walked back in the door with an evil smirk on his face. He picked Deidara up by the collar of his black t-shirt and slung him over his shoulder. He walked out but left the door open.

Intentionally or accidentally, Sakura didn't know but she took the opportunity to peak out the door. Directly across from her was another room. To the left was a stair case, three doors on the left side of the hall and two on the right. Above her was a trapdoor, as she noticed, sealed as well. She saw Kisame exit a room two doors down on her side of the hall. She ducked back in the room quickly but Kisame just walked down the stairs. Sakura cautiously left her room and looked around. She felt out for the Akatsuki's chakras. She found Deidara's in his room down the hall while the other three seemed to be downstairs.

One by one, Sakura opened the doors until she found what she wanted, the bathroom. Her spirits dropped when she noticed that there was no tub. But then she saw the door across from her and she entered it. Inside was a room that was the same size as the over sized bathroom behind her. There was a tub in one corner and a shower in another. She locked the door and turned on the shower. Her dirty clothes were pulled from her body. She ran them under the water and tried to get as much dirt out as possible before hanging them over a towel rack to dry. She stepped into the steaming water and shivered as it ran over her skin. She wasn't all that dirty from her mission or the Akatsuki, but she just needed to feel the water.

The three downstairs heard the shower come on and shrugged it off, thinking it was Deidara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Sakura was finished with her shower and her clothes had dried, she unlocked the door and left. When she left the bathroom she noticed that everyone's chakra signatures were still where they'd been earlier. She walked back towards her room but not before one of the Akatsuki downstairs started coming up. She froze as she felt eyes fall on her. She slowly turned around to see the red-eyed Uchiha staring at her with indifference. His Sharingan eyes spun a little. Sakura stepped backwards when she saw and let a bit of her fear show on her face.

This seemed to satisfy Itachi as he just walked past her form and entered the room across from hers. She hurried back in her room and shut the door herself. With the clean feeling and the warm floor, Sakura dozed off in her corner.

Once again she was woken by the door, Deidara again. He held his head with one hand as he set a plate and a glass down inside the door. He straightened up and glanced at Sakura. She saw a pained look in his blue eyes. Beyond the pain of a hangover. He turned and left, forgetting to close the door all the way in his pain.

Sakura absentmindedly ate her food as she thought about the look on Deidara's face. IT was obvious it went beyond a hangover, maybe it was because she'd killed Sasori, his partner. She almost felt bad for him, until she remembered he was Akatsuki, the reasons both Naruto and Sasuke had done everything they did. She took her dishes and cautiously walked down the stairs. She looked around corner into kitchen. She sees Itachi sitting at the head of the table closest to her with Kisame and Tobi on the other sides. They look at her and return to their low whispers. She slowly make sher way to the sink and puts the dishes. She hears them talking about Hidan and Kakuzu being killed but quickly moves and hurries back upstairs.

She sees Deidara's door slightly cracked open. She peeks in and sees Deidara laying face down on the bed. She walks slowly up to his side and looks at his face. It was partially contorted into a mask of pain. She reached out her hand to feel if he had a fever.

_Oh my god, what am I doing...he's Akatsuki! _Thought Sakura.

_**Oh you know he's hot. Just say it! **_Said Inner Sakura.

_Hot or not, he's the enemy. You don't come onto any enemy unless its a diversionary tactic, and both of us know we can't escape here by ourselves. And nobody will ever find us either from the other various spells on this building._

Inner Sakura just shrugged and stopped talking.Before she reached his forehead she felt a strong hand wrap around her wrist and hold it at bay. Deidara's one showing eye snapped open and he growled.


	2. Konoha

**I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I'm planning on -ItachixOC--LeexOC- and maybe other things :3**

**Something else I forgot in the first chapter. I'll hurry to fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except the plot, Aura, and Kumei.**

**Stupid thing...won't update it! D**

**WARNING! Character Death :3 Just thought I'd tell you.**

**I'm not too good at writing these things, so I'll shut up now.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakura inhale sharply and tried to pull back but Deidara's grip was firm.

"What are you doing in here, girl?" Deidara didn't attempt to keep the malice out of his voice.

"I-I was just, uh, checking to see if you were okay." Said Sakura, and she tried to pull back harder but failed.

"Bullshit. I'm your enemy. You have no reason, why would you care, yeah?"

Sakura could tell by his voice that he'd let up barely but not much. "Because, when you brought in my food earlier, I saw a pained look in your eyes. I f-felt kind of bad that I took your partner away from you."

Deidara closed his eyes for a second and looked back at her. He could see the light traces of fear in her face. "Sasori was the only person who shared my interest in art, although it was of a different opinion, yeah. You took him away and it hurt. And when we had to bring you here, that pissed me off even more!" Deidara moved into a sitting position on the bed but keeping a firm hold on Sakura's wrist. "Even though I know it wasn't you that killed him, it was only thanks to you that he was. Of course, being a ninja, I shouldn't let my hatred flow because of what someone did because it was their mission. But I still dislike you. Now get out, yeah." He let go of her wrist and laid back down.

Sakura hesitated before saying, "Wait, let me heal the hangover you have. I...want to try and make up a little for what I did and so the attitude isn't so negative around here. Even if you're an enemy, an angry enemy has a higher chance of attacking you than a calm one."

Deidara opened his one eye. He seemed to be in thought.

"If you want, you can use a clay bomb near me to prevent me from harming you..."

Deidara's left arm went into his clay pouch and started consuming some of the clay. He brought his hand out of his pouch to reveal a perfectly sculpted bird. The bird took off and flew around Sakura's head. Deidara seemed to have done this subconsciously as he was still in thought. He sat back up.

"One should also realize that disturbing an angry ninja greatly increases their chance of death too. You don't make sense." Deidara closed his eyes and placed his left hand to his temple. He felt another hand push his away and place itself in it's position. His eyes snapped open and he saw the girl standing next to him. He didn't remove her hand though, it calmed him a bit.

"Fine. But I will be ready to kill you at a moments notice with just a small flare of chakra." He placed his hands in the seal to make his bird explode and sat there.

Sakura placed his left hand on his right temple and let her chakra flow into him. She looked for any signs of ethanol or its effects and soothed them. She provoked the organs that she needed to make them produce at higher speed and capacity to quickly remove the problems. His body had already worked out all of the alcohol.

Deidara felt the pain receding and loosened his seal a bit. Sakura saw this and mentally sighed. The bird was sitting on top of her head now. After ten minutes she removed her hands from his head and he opened his eyes. He let his hands fall from the seal. He looked up at her with less malice than he'd had before.

"Okay...I'll be going now." Sakura turned and walked towards the door, making sure she could see him still. When she reached the door she heard his voice.

"Wait." She turned to see Deidara looking at her still. "Do you think you could do one more thing for me, yeah?" Sakura turned towards Deidara and nodded while biting her lower lip, hoping he didn't mean what she thought.

"My right arm has been numb and in pain ever since you hit it. I thought it was just a bruise at first but I think it may be fractured slightly, yeah."

Sakura walked over to his side. She noticed he never once moved his eyes from her. She lifted his sleeve up to his shoulder to see the damage. She gasped at what she saw. His whole upper arm was covered in a large bruise. She moved her hand over it and saw a slight twitch on Deidara's face. She let her chakra wander around his arm and determined that the bone fractured but just a bit. A bunch of blood vessels had been broken from her chakra enhanced punch but they had all healed by now. She mended his broken bone and moved all the scattered blood out. The blood that was still fresh enough was put back into his blood vessels while the rest and carefully extracted from his skin and dumped in a trash can she found by his bed.

She finished and turned to leave again. But once again Deidara called to her. "Wait...thanks, yeah." She nodded and left his room. His face had no malice then and had been confused. She had healed him because he was pained, not because of what she said. She hated seeing people in pain, which was why she killed people as fast as she could in battle.

She went to her room and closed the door. She sat in her corner. Something fell off of her head and she saw Deidara's clay bird. She picked it up gently and placed it on the sill of the would-be window. She leaned against the corner and fell asleep while she reveled in the fact that the Akatsuki either trusted her or had great faith in their seals enough to let her wander the house, most likely the latter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsunade was sitting at her desk when she heard banging on the door. Before she could reply, the door swung open and Naruto walked up to her desk. Behind him came Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee and the rest of the rookie nine bar Sakura and Sasuke.

"Granny Tsunade!" Yelled Naruto, "We've all heard the reports of the Akatsuki's appearance in a nearby village. The village Sakura was supposedly staying in. We've also heard the reports of the Akatsuki taking her! Let us go find her and those bastards!"

"No! I've heard the reports too and I've already sent a team out. You're not going to put yourself and the rest of your generation in danger by leading them all after Akatsuki! You're going to take no actions to go after Sakura or the Akatsuki unless I say! If you attempt anything I'll put you on house arrest, that goes for all of you!" She looked behind Naruto at everyone else.

Naruto growled. "Sakura is a friend to all of us! We're not going to stand by and let the Akatsuki have her!"

"Naruto! You have no right to go after her at all! She's not even a leaf nin anymore! In fact, the only reason I sent Kakashi, Gai, and Jiraiya after her is because we need information on Akatsuki and Kakashi wouldn't quit bugging me! Now leave!" Tsunade sat back down and tried to work on the papers in front of her.

"Wait. What do you mean she's not a leaf shinobi anymore?" Said Neji from behind Naruto. Everyone else was watching Tsunade waiting for her answer.

"She left the village of her own decision. She ran it through me and managed to convince me to approve it. She's not a missing-nin but she's not a leaf anymore either! Although, I had to place a seal on her similar to the Hyuuga's so that when someone attempts to view or steal her knowledge it would be sealed away. Same for if she dies. You guys would have known that she had left, but I ordered an ANBU to retrieve the letters that she wrote to you guys. I was hoping to stop you guys from finding out for a while so this exact thing wouldn't happen!"

"But Hokage-sama, why would she leave the village?" Pipped up Rock Lee from the back.

Tsunade reached in her desk and pulled out a small stack of papers that she handed to Shikamaru, not trusting Naruto with privacy. "Each of these is addressed to one of you guys. There are some private thoughts in some and nobody other than the receiver should read it." Shikamaru handed them out to everyone but before they could read them Tsunade shoved them out of her office.

Everyone read their notes as they walked out the doors. There was nothing of importance in any of them except that she was sorry and that she wanted to find something to do with her life. Most was just ramblings about things they'd done or that had happened. She asked them not to come looking for her, but that's just want Naruto wanted to do.

"We've got to do it." Was all he said and he walked towards his apartment.

"Yes! We must!" Said Rock Lee.

"Wait! Do what?" Asked Kiba.

Naruto turned to look at them. "Meet at the Killed in Action monument near the forest. Tonight at ten. Be prepared and bring what you need." With that, Naruto turned and jumped onto the roofs to get back to his apartment.

The rest of the ninja went in their separate directions.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The sky was dark when Naruto arrived at the monument. Everyone else was there except Shino and Kiba. They waited and they arrived a few minutes late.

"Sorry, we had a bit of trouble escaping from my parents." Said Kiba from Akamaru's back.

"Okay. We're all here." Naruto began, "We're going after Sakura. Even if she did willingly leave the village, the Akatsuki still have her. We cannot allow her to remain in danger. She's our friend and we won't abandon her. We'll..."Naruto cut himself short when he saw two girls in the group that he'd only seen a few times in the academy. "Who're those two?" He said, pointing at them.

One girl had long blond hair in a ponytail and was fairly flat-chested under a white tank top. She wore a smooth cloth mid-thigh length green skirt with tight black shorts under similar to the way Sakura's were. The other girl had long brown hair in two pigtails directly on the sides of her head. She wore a black t-shirt that had a red swirl all over it. She had black cloth pants that fell short of her sandals.

"Oh." Said Ino, "these are a few friends who wanted to come along. They never really met Sakura but they know how good of a medic she was and they wanted to help us out. This is Kumei." She pointed at the brunette, "And this is Aura Shishou." And she pointed at the blond. Aura was staring absentmindedly at the back of Rock Lee's green jumpsuit. She wasn't even paying attention. Kumei just nodded to Naruto.

"Okay...well, back to the plan. It would be crazy to travel in a group of..." Naruto stopped to count the people and Akamaru, "thirteen. So, we'll split into two groups of six and seven, still mildly large but small enough to stay hidden. Uh, I think Shikamaru should decide who goes with who."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru started looking around and thinking. "The first group is: Naruto, Hinata, Chouji, Kumei, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru. The second is: Myself, Ino, Neji, Lee, Aura, and Tenten."

They were about to set off when they heard a large explosion behind them. They turned around to see Konoha in flames. They rushed back and found the Hokage's office was what had exploded. There were various ninja flitting across the houses and through the streets. All thirteen of them quickly jumped into the streets to track down anyone they could. None of the ninja were from Konoha, none of them wore headbands. Everyone headed for the Hokage's mansion and jumped up to the window into the office. They saw two shadows shoot out of it and out of Konoha's gates before they got inside.

Everything was broken. Tsunade was laying on the ground by the door. She had a burning hole through her stomach and a deep slash across her forehead. They rushed up to her.

"Granny Tsunade! What happened! Is anyone here a medic!?" Naruto turned to look at them. They all shook their heads. Except one.

"I am." It was Kumei. She hurried up to Tsunade and placed her hands over her patient. She easily healed the cut on her forehead but when she tried to heal her stomach, she couldn't do it. "I can't..."

"What! Why not!?" Yelled Naruto.

"Because, baka, the organs were practically obliterated and all of the surrounding tissue is shredded. And to top it off, all of the skin is burnt around it."

"Burnt...Chidori...Sasuke! That bastard!" Screamed Naruto.

Tsunade coughed once and tried to push herself up but Kumei held her down.

"N-Naruto." Tsunade beckoned for him to come closer. "Sasuke" cough "Orochimaru. They have many people. All high level, more than Kakashi." Tsunade coughed some more. Blood was running from her mouth. Her voice was very weak now. "The villagers...everyone was attacked."

"It can't be." Said Neji disbelieving.

"Naruto. Whether or not you're" cough "ready, you're the new Hokage of anyone who's alive. But according to Sasuke, all of Konoha is dead, please" cough "find anyone and attempt to help them."

Tsunade shuddered violently and blood flooded from her stomach. "And tell Sakura that..." Tsunade coughed harshly and her pulsed slowed to a stop.

"Granny, no! You can't." Tears were streaming from Naruto's face. Everyone else was crying too, but they had their heads bowed. Kumei solemnly reached up and closed Tsunade's eyes.

"Guys, we need to check the villagers." said Shikamaru, his eyes were puffy but tears no longer slid down his face. "Everyone split up and bring anyone alive to the center of town."

Altogether everyone said "Hai" and dispersed. Except for Naruto.

"How." He was sobbing still, "How could they have done this. Orochimaru had hardly been a match for Tsunade when they were fighting years ago." Naruto let out a loud sob. "SASUKE!!!!" His eyes were burning red. He turned to jump out of the window, at the same time forming the Shadow Clone hand sign. One thousand clones of Naruto poofed in from nowhere and scattered over the village.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was morning. The bright sun shown down on the destroyed village of Konoha. The walls were no longer standing and the houses had exploded from delayed exploding tags. None of the nameless ninjas had been in Konoha when they went searching. No one they found was alive. Everyone either had a slit throat or a destroyed heart.

Everyone bar Naruto was sitting where the gates once were. Naruto had multiplied his clones into two thousand and had begun digging graves in the center of what was their town. Tears still fell openly from the eyes of all of his clones. He was almost finished when three figures fell from the sky next to Neji.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**::Ending Notes::**

**Suspenseful!? Not really, I'm not too good at suspense, but yeah.**

**Told you there was character death \ LOTS of character death :(**

**Sorry if Sakura seemed a bit OC here \**

**Don't hate me!**

**Naruto is finally the Hokage, but of what? I didn't really like writing this, but it was a big part in what I devised.**


	3. True Leader

**For those who read the last chapter, AURA is the blond and KUMEI is the brunette, thank you. **

**Thanks you Gaarazlilmiss, I tried and hopefully I made Sakura a little less OC :\**

**MIGHT be adding songs that people sing too :3**

**They will relate to the character and the lyrics may be edited to better fit the Naruto universe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But someday, Deidara and Sakura will be mine!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Oh my god! No, the village!" Said Gai. "What happened!?" he was on the verge of tears just seeing it.

"The village was attacked." Said Shikamaru, "Somehow, Sasuke and Orochimaru managed to form a powerful group of shinobi, all with strength above Kakashi's. They attacked the village and managed to kill everyone in their sleep before placing delayed explosive notes and attacking the Hokage's tower."

"Are you guys the only survivors?" Asked Kakashi, his surprise showing in his visible eye.

"All of us and Naruto." Neji pointed out.

"Some day the boy's determination is going to kill him, man." Was Jiraiya's feeble attempt at humor.

Ino looked up at him, "It was only thanks to his determination that we're alive. We would've been killed too if he wasn't going to drag us with him to save Sakura."

"I see." Said Kakashi, "When we finish here, we have information regarding that."

They all nodded and watched Naruto pat down the last grave. His clones spread out and began collecting any walls that were still intact. They were placed flat against each other to form a large block. He put them together with a weird gluey substance from the Hyuuga garden. Slanted boards were placed on the flat sides of the block to hold them up. He then inscribed something on the wall.

As everyone walked up, Naruto's clones all disappeared. Inscribed on the wall was:

"In loving memory of all the residents of Konoha, their sacrifice will not be for naught."

Survivors of the Konoha Massacre

Jiraiya was the first to speak, "I never knew the kid could be to sentimental." He did a few hand signs and placed his hand on the wall. A silver flash went over the surface. "That should preserve it through many decades."

"I can't believe Sasuke and Orochimaru took down an entire village." sighed Kakashi, "They've become too strong, and with their followers, we're going to have a huge problem soon."

They all nodded their agreement. A ways behind them, a large venus fly trap melted into the tree root it had sprouted from.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura woke once again, only this time, of her own will. There was a bright light shining into her room. She looked up and found that the window was uncovered. She pushed herself up and moved to the window. Outside she saw a large expanse of lush green grass bordered by large mountain walls. She leaned on the sill and gazed out at the sight. She was grateful for the fresh air and the view.

_Maybe they're trusting me more, or they're being nicer, either way, it's good for now._

_**Maybe it was Deidara. :3 There's a second clay bird on the sill.**_ Sakura looked down at the sill and saw an identical clay bird sitting on the opposite side of the sill. _Maybe._

She pulled back from the window and slowly opened her door. The hallway was empty and she could only feel one chakra signature below.

_Wonder where they all are._

_**Who cares? I hope Deidara's the one still here.**_

_Stop it! You're perverting my teen mind with images of the enemy. I should ask The Akatsuki if they know anyway to seal you away._

_**No need to go to those extremes!**_ Inner Sakura sweatdrops and backs down.

Sakura slowly walked to the bathroom door and knocked. No answer. She entered and came back out shortly after. Her legs carried her down the stairs one step at a time and saw that the light was on.

_I wonder which one is still _here. At the bottom, she peeked around the corner to see the familiar blond sitting at the far end of the table. His face and eyes no longer held any pain. Sakura smiled to herself. _At least he isn't pained anymore._

_**Stop covering it up. You know you never would've done that for Itachi no matter how much he was suffering. You just have a thing for Deidara.**_

_You're one sick and twisted little girl._

_**You said it, not me :P I am you remember.**_

Deidara has noticed Sakura and chosen to ignore her. He slowly ate his ramen and listened. He heard her removing the instant ramen from the cupboard and cooking it. He hoped she would just leave. To his disappointment, she sat down at the tale. He made a move with his hand telling her to go away, she stayed put. He went back to ignoring her.

Sakura looked at Deidara and wonder why he was acting that way. _Did I offend him some way?_

_**No, he's just a party pooper. He's problem thinking about how much he loves you and he's going to tell you.**_

_Just shut it before I kill us both! I guess I shouldn't expect him to be any different than he has been. All I did was heal him._

Sakura started eating her ramen and mentally sighed. If she could get one of the Akatsuki to befriend her, she just might be able to get out alive.

Sakura was half done with her ramen, Deidara had been finished for a few minutes, when the floor contorted and a large venus fly trap with a man inside, at least that's how Sakura viewed it, came up to stand by Deidara. He wore an Akatsuki cloak and had a half black, half white face.

"Zetsu, do you have something to report, yeah?" Inquired Deidara.

"Konoha has been destroyed." They both heard Sakura inhale sharply, Zetsu continued, "All that's left is a small faction of lucky ninja." His voice deepened, "Heh, it was all done by Sasuke and Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru? That inhuman bastard. How can they be that strong?" Deidara crossed his hands in front of his face and stared at the opposite wall.

Zetsu spoke, his voice, normal again, "There were around one hundred other ninja, all strong enough to take on Kisame alone." his voice deepened again, "I overheard them talking to the Hokage, apparently they have a village full of them. Heh."

"Have you told the leader yet, yeah?"

"Yes, which brings up the second purpose that I come." His voice deepened, "He believes we're high on the hit list. We have to report directly to main HQ to" his voice let up, "perform the eight-tail's seal personally to reduce chakra usage. He plans for an overnighter." Zetsu nodded and melted back into the floor.

Sakura was looking disgustedly at the floor where Zetsu had disappeared while also concealing her fear for her village.

Deidara was still contemplating what to do at the table. What should he do with the girl?

He stood up and looked at her. "Come, girl." Deidara turned and walked towards the door. He stopped and turned around, "Girl..."

"I have a name, you know." Sakura just stood swirling her ramen in the cup. "It's Sakura for your information."

Deidara growled, "Get your ass over here, Saw-kur-uh!" he said, putting emphasis on each syllable of her name.

"Hmph!" Sakura followed him out the door and to the distant mountains. Deidara did a few hand signs that he hid from Sakura and opened the secret tunnel. She'd already forgotten what Zetsu had said, but that may have been for the better for the time being.

When they came to the end Deidara turned to her. He'd had his hands in his pouches molding his clay. "Put it on now or I'll you'll die, and not just by me." Sakura saw a flash of confusion in Deidara's eye again.

"I'm only doing this to be polite. I know I couldn't get away from you guys, but we both know I could beat the tar out of you can get away for a while." said Sakura. Deidara's eye twitched.

Sakura sighed and took the clay object that he held out to her. Her hands went behind her back and it went over her hands and restricted any movement in her arms, hands, and fingers, making her unable to perform seals or even run efficiently. Deidara smirked at her petite, perked out, breasts and turned to perform the second jutsu.

Sakura blushed and put on an angered expression.

_**Told you he likes you.**_

_God! Do you ever shut up! All he did was look at my chest. That could mean anything! Most of all being lust which I don't want. Some day I will get rid of you._

_**Whatever you say sweety, you can't deny it forever.**_

_Bitch..._

Deidara dragged Sakura through the forest at high speeds. In no time, they were at the Akatsuki Headquarters. It was hidden under a very large tree. Sakura could tell by the heavy amounts of snow that littered the ground that they were up north, but she had no clue where. Deidara performed a slightly different seal and pushed open the oaken doors that appeared.

Inside stood the other six Akatsuki members in front of a huge statue with nine eyes and giant hands. Before Sakura could get a better look, she was shoved into and a room that was immediately sealed.

_Just great...Fucking great! Might as well get some sleep._ Sakura pushed chakra into her arms and shattered the clay handcuffs. She crawled over to a corner and tried the best she could to sleep.

Outside the room, the seven members took their places on the fingers of the giant statue. Something that was unexpected by all happened, A figure jumped form nowhere onto one of the empty fingers. He was dressed exactly like Tobi was.

"Guys," Said Pein, "It's time to meet Leader."

"But what?" Said Kisame, confused. "We thought _you_ were Leader, there goes my respect for you."

"I don't need the respect of someone was weak as yourself. You may have the most chakra but you could never defeat me or Leader.

The Tobi duplicate reached his hands up and removed his mask and the plate on the back of his head. Long black hair fell from the back of his head down his Akatsuki cloak. His eyes glowed red with the Sharingan. "I am, Madara Uchiha. Now we need to do this fast, we have less than twenty four hours before Orochimaru attacks. Obito, if you please."

"Obito?" Came a whisper from Itachi. His eyes narrowed and he turned to Tobi. Who was also removing his mask and hair plate. His short black, spiked hair was the same as it was years ago. He still wore the ridiculous goggles on his forehead and his headband around his neck. His left eye had a scar and was closed, only his right remained open and it was glowing with the three tomoe Sharingan.

"Yes, master." Obito formed around twenty hand signs, "Body Duplication Jutsu." A duplicate of each of the two hands formed with a duplicate of each of the Akatsuki members. They all felt half of their chakras flow into their duplicates.

"Having this many people using chakra equal to the Bijuu's will drastically decrease the extraction time and we'll be done by morning." Madara explained and they set to sealing the demon inside the bald and seemingly boneless man laying on the floor below them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura woke from a nightmare and shot straight up from her sleeping position. The momentum of her movement and her lack of balanced caused her to fly forward and land on her face.

"Ow." She propped herself up and rubbed her face before standing. She tried to remember what dream had caused such fright when she felt the massive chakra in the next room. Upon examination she found that there were seven unique chakra signatures, each split into two.

_This is...the Shadow Clone Jutsu? No...can't be, this is beyond that. Is there anything beyond the Shadow Clone?_

_**Apparently there is. One could only imagine the power of someone able to use a jutsu of that magnitude.**_

_You're not helping the situation! I swear, I'd get so much farther without your negative ass. I bet..._ Sakura was jerked from her thoughts by a massive chakra flare. She felt it away from the building they were in. It was familiar, disgusting, and composed of two people! _What in the hell was that!?_

_**You're guess is as good as mine, even though they'd be the same. Wait...part of that chakra flare was...Sasuke!**_

_Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't' realize it before. So then the other one must be...Orochimaru!_ The last word came so violently that she surprised herself. Their chakra was moving at a high speed and they'd probably arrive the following day.

It was now that Sakura remembered what Zetsu had said. _Konoha...gone, they're all gone! Sasuke and Orochimaru will pay!_

_**Now, hold on. We can't trust the word of an enemy. He could have been lying to throw you into a state of despair so you'd be less of a problem.**_

_Maybe, but it just feels like a part of me is missing now. As if, it did happen, it feels so real and foreboding. But, I will hold such thoughts at bay until it is proven. As soon as those bastards in there are done and let me out, I'm going to do whatever it takes to go to Konoha. I have to know if they were lying or not. But if they weren't...Naruto, Neji, Lee, all my friends...I don't know if I can go on knowing that they're dead._

_**Now, now. Don't talk like that. They're all fine. And even if they are telling the truth, remember, there was a small faction of thirteen that survived.**_

_Thanks._ Sakura sat on the floor and devised various plans of escape when the Akatsuki finished.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**::End Notes::**

**Eh, I don't care for these note things...**

**Chapter 4 is practically all written on paper from my boredom in school, all I have to do it type it up and make a few adjustments and it should be up later.**

**But first, I'm going to start on a new song for my band to sing. We have one made, and it's not perfect, but I want to write one for our coolest teacher ever, he's a math fanatic so it's gonna be math :3**

**I'm the drummer :\**


	4. Love and Soul

**Quack Fear the Quacker!**

**This was all written at school :O**

**Except the final conversation... **

**Maybe I should pay attention in class? As if...**

**In my teacher's dreams!**

**Thanks ****Gaarazlilmiss****: for pointing out how badly Sakura was being OC. Just pretend it was the preliminary shock :P**

**Thanks ****Aslan'sWhiteWitch**** For being an active reader :D**

**Marsgoddess1**** too :3**

**I've decided I'll need some dramatic scenes later. So there might be character death :3**

**I'll warn you beforehand, though, so don't worry :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But someday, Deidara and Sakura will be mine!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakura was shocked form her planning by a loud crash in the other room. She hurried to the door and tried to pry it open. The seals held the door in place, but a chakra enhanced fist shattered the door and the seals. The huge statue was lopsided and had a jagged crack running up it. At the base of the crack stood, Sasuke Uchiha. The duplicates had been dispelled and one of the hands was destroyed.

Sakura almost jumped when the Akatsuki landed next to her. The blue-haired Akatsuki kunoichi, Konan, and Zetsu were attacking Orochimaru near the entrance while Obito and Madara faced off against Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal a purple sharingan that held five tomoe.

"Treachery! You've tampered with my creation, you're a disgrace to your clan!" Yelled Madara. The eyes on the statue began to glow and the pupils to shake. Sasuke almost instantly teleported behind Obito, but his slash fell short when Madara kicked him aside. Madara's Sharingan was in the highest form of Mangekyou. He sped to Sasuke and sent him flying with a kick to the stomach. He went through a series of seals meant to repair the statue but on the last hand sign a hand cut through and stopped his hands from connecting. The statue shattered and eight colored spirits shot from it.

"No!" Screamed Madara, who began to go through a quick and long series of hand signs. "I will _**not**_ let my greatest work be destroyed!" Sasuke charged Madara but was intercepted by Obito. Madara smashed his palm on the ground. A seal flashed under his hand. The wandering souls started bouncing randomly around the room. The brown colored soul shot into Zetsu, causing him to kneel in pain.

"Ha!" Orochimaru took this chance to slice Zetsu's head and his plant clean of his head.

The blue soul collided with Kisame and the tan with Deidara, both of which doubled over in pain.

"Senpai!" Obito hobbled over to them as fast as he could, "Deidara-senpai, what's wrong!?"

Sakura was relieved, she had yelled 'Deidara!' at the exact same time Obito had yelled bu this drowned hers out. She was also relieved to see Deidara wasn't dying, just forcibly fusing with the other soul. But the pain was almost too much for her even though she didn't feel it.

Wait! _**Why**__ am I relieved?_

_**Because you like him! **_Chirped Inner Sakura.

_Shut up!_ Sakura backed away from Pein when a green soul entered his body. He was unphased, but Sakura could see the twitch above his eye. His eyes then widened and Sakura followed their gaze. Orochimaru had just kicked Konan away and jumped into the black soul. He bent over in pain but resolved to finish his fight. His neck extended and latched onto Konan's neck with lightning speed and before she could react, he violently twisted his head to the side, snapping her neck like a twig.

Pein launched at Orochimaru, but Sakura missed the battle because the purple soul crashed into her. The last thing she saw before the pain enveloped her was the gray soul kitting Obito and the red hitting Itachi.

The soul maneuvered itself to the base of Sakura's back behind her stomach. All around it the chakra forced itself to bond with Sakura's but did not spend from the adjacent areas. Her ears, stomach, lower back, and cheeks were burning with intense heat and pain from the purple chakra. She lost the battle and succumbed to the darkness.

Deidara forced his eyes open through the pain and looked around. Madara's body fell to dust and he died form the jutsu, a dramatic ending for the leader of Akatsuki. He Pein fall to the ground from Sasuke's kick. Sasuke then picked up Orochimaru and fled from the base. Then the explosive notes detonated. The whole tree above came crashing down with the rest of the base.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ow."

"What is it Naruto?" Asked Rock Lee.

"My stomach hurts, it felt like the Kyuubi stabbed me." Naruto placed his hand where the seal was.

_**They're freed!**_ Growled the Kyuubi.

_What? Who is?_ Inquired Naruto.

_**The other bijuu. They've been freed and have taken root in a small group of mortals.**_ The Kyuubi relayed what he'd felt to Naruto.

Naruto doubled over when he felt the surges of demonic chakra through the replay. The first thing he noticed was Sakura's chakra. "Sakura!"

"What, Naruto!?" Said Rock Lee, almost panicking.

"She's in danger! The other bijuus were released and she was right in the middle of it!" Naruto scrambled to his feet and started to take off when he ran into Kakashi. "Move it , Kakashi-sensei!"

"No, Even if that is true, none of you would stand a chance against the bijuu. This is a retrieval mission only, we are better suited and more experienced in the field. You will stay." With that, Kakashi, Gai, and Jiraiya bound off into the forest.

Naruto was fuming.

_**It would be wise to listen, boy.**_

_Shut it, fox!_

Right when Naruto was about to take off he was tackled to the ground by Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino.

"Naruto," said Shikamaru, "The senior Jonins can handle retrieving Sakura. We'll go to help and do what we can if they're not back by noon in two days, if that makes you feel better. Until then, we're not moving except to change campsites."

They all tied Naruto to a tree and slept with rotating guards.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In was Hinata's turn on guard. Shikamaru sat on the other side of the camp, out of view. Hinata sat there watching Naruto's sleeping form.

_Naruto-kun's so cute when he's asleep._ She continued watching him until she heard a rustle in the leaves behind her. She whirled around with the Byakugan activated and a kunai ready. Shikamaru stepped into the clearing and glanced at her. She lowered her kunai and returned to her post. She watched Shikamaru with her Byakugan.

He walked over to where Naruto was tied up and nudged him until he woke up. He quickly covered his mouth as a yell was about to escape.

"Quiet, you dolt."

"Shikamaru, are they back yet?"

"No, I've come to ask what you plan to do after Sakura is safe. We can't wander forever." Shikamaru sat down next to Naruto, "You're the Hokage, after all."

"I did think about it a little, but I only came to one conclusion, and that was that we'd settle down and remake the leaf village. I don't know where, though, no place is safe enough. But then," Naruto looked down at the ground, "Sasuke and Orochimaru, they're too powerful. I'll have to face them some day."

"Okay, okay, I just wanted to make sure our leader was going to do his job." Shikamaru leaned against a tree, "I also came to ask what you thought of Hinata."

Shikamaru smirked to himself when he saw Hinata tense up.

"Hinata? Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Hmmm, well, she got pretty hot while I was away training through the years, but she's too shy. If she loosened up a bit, we could all have a grand time." Hinata's face flushed red when she heard that.

"She's only shy like that when you're around, you dolt." Shikamaru stood up. "Think about it."

"Huh, why?" Naruto pondered his words and it dawned on him, the only answer, "Does she like me?" Shikamaru walked back to his post.

"Shikamaru, wait! You didn't answer me!" When he saw he wasn't coming back, he pouted. He turned to look at Hinata but she was long gone. "Everyone's against me."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day passed by in routine fashion. They moved to a different location a few times and kept an eye out for any places for the new village or any important information. Hinata avoided Naruto and Shikamaru the whole day.

Night had fallen hours ago on the camp. Shikamaru and Shino's guard just ended. Shino walked past Shikamaru and stopped a short distance away. "You're up to something."

"Yeah, you could call it a project of mine. Go get to sleep, I'll select the next guards." He waved Shino off but he stayed where he was. "Eh?"

"I see." Shino turned, "I'll go wake Naruto.

"How did...never mind. Troublesome." Shikamaru headed towards the female tents. He found his target and lightly rapped on the taut cloth. No answer. He pulled the flap to the side and nudged one of the bundles lying in it until it began to move. "Hinata, your turn for guard duty." He waited until she was up and held the flap open for her. He spotted the other figure inside the tent. Ino was sleeping, he hair was splayed out on the ground all around her head. He watched her body rise and fall with each breath.

He saw a line of saliva running form her mouth down her chin to the pillow. He deftly rubbed his finger over it to remove it and then froze. _What the hell am I doing._ He backed out and let the flap fall down.

Ino opened her eyes slowly. _Huh? What happened?_ She looked to see Hinata gone and slumbered back off.

Shikamaru was heading for his own tent. _Hmm, I couldn't have something for Ino...could I? No, I couldn't._ He opened the flap to his tent to see Lee sprawled out on the left side of it. He stepped in and saw a bundle between Lee and the side of the tent. Aura was snuggling up to Lee and was sound asleep.

"That girl's moving too fast for her own good. Not worth the trouble." He settled on his side and feigned slumber.

Outside the tent, in the middle of the camp, Hinata walked up to see Naruto sitting there. They both looked surprised to see the other, neither had expected it.

They both sit in silence looking away from each other. Hinata hid a blush while Naruto hid his doubts. Half an hour ha passed before Naruto got the balls to speak up.

"Hinata." He whispered, still looking at the ground.

"Y-y-yes? N-N-Naruto?" Hinata was shocked from her daze and looked nervously at Naruto.

"D-do you...like me? I mean as more than a friend." Naruto looked over at Hinata. The moon's glow enhancing his bright blue eyes. Hinata's blush covered her face and she looked away, her dark hair fell down to block her face.

"Um, did I say something wrong?" Naruto scratched his head.

Hinata shook her head and held her hands to her chin behind her hair.

_N-Naruto asked me i-if I l-like him._

_**Hinata, sweety. This is the chance you've been waiting for. Come on, you can be brave. **_She was a bit shocked when her oh-so-rare inner self talked. She'd created her inner self after her mother had died and the personalities were similar. She was a motherly form of herself that encouraged her in the hardest of times.

_I-I can't. W-what if he doesn't l-like me back? I can't._ Hinata tensed up. Naruto saw it but he remained silent and patient.

_**Hinata, believe in yourself. You can do it, I know you can.**_ The figure she saw in her mind faded away. Hinata steeled her resolve and tensed even more.

Hinata mumbled something that not even the Kyuubi's ears picked up.

"What was the Hinata?"

"Yes! I love you and have since I saw you in the academy!" _What an idiot I sound like!_ Hinata quickly clamped her hands over her mouth. She stood up and started to leave when she felt a hand lightly wrap around her arm.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? If I'd have known I could've done something back then."

"I-I was s-scared that you'd r-reject me. Y-you were always c-chasing Sakura around." Hinata let her body stay where it was.

"I'm not sure I love you, but I don't know you much right now. Anything can happen." Naruto let his large grin show. "Want to try some time?"

Hinata tensed as much as her body could and stopped breathing for a bit. _Naruto just asked me out! S-should I accept?_

_**Of course, honey. I told you that you could do it.**_ Her inner self, the image of her mother, smiled and faded away.

She let out her held breath and looked at Naruto between the strands of her hair. The moon on Naruto's face along with his blue eyes was a breathtaking image.

"T-that'd be nice, N-Naruto-kun."

"And Hinata." She looked at him quizzically. "We need to work on that stammering problem." Naruto let go of her arm and leaned back on one leg. His hands held the back of his head and his grin spread form ear to ear.

Inside the tent Shikamaru had a silent party. _Score one for Shikamaru._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**::End Notes::**

**Little almost Naruto and Hinata fluff :3**

**Yeppers :D**

**R&R peoples, I don't get much D:**

**Tell anyone and everyone you know about it :D**

**The more the merrier.**


	5. Conversions

**Lee****: The power of youth explodes!**

**Me****: Oh, suck a fart out of my ass!**

**Lee****: But...**

**Me****: (Bends Over) Hurry up bitch, then you'll know what the power of youth exploding is like!**

**Lee****: Uh...Gai-Sensei...I'm scared**

**Aura****: Oh my god, you bastard!**

**(Aura kicks me in the ass and sends me through the wall)**

**Aura****: Take that bitch! (Turns to Lee) Come on sweety. :)**

**Me****: Ow...Just wait until I get to your sex scene you bitch! (Hides under my bed)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, Aura, and Kumei.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The Akatsuki base now lay in ruins. The large tree had fallen over and the snow covered most of the carnage. A small rumble came from an area by the tree. The snow fell to the side as Samehada emerged. Kisame rose from the hole and shrugged off some snow.

"Pitiful. Fucking Orochimaru thinks such a thing could destroy us!" Kisame shouldered Samehada and looked for any signs of the other members. He saw an arm sticking out from under the tree. He moved aside some of the snow with Samehada and saw that the left half of Obito was crushed.

"Oh the fucking irony! Twice in one lifetime! Tobi was such a good boy to master too." Obito pouted. Kisame saw a black stripe running down the middle of his face and mistook it for blood but on closer examination he saw that it was his skin.

"Dude, what's that black shit on your face?"

"Huh? It'd be nice if I got up first!" Obito's right arm was flailing around, trying to grab onto Kisame.

"I think I like the old Tobi better..." Kisame raised Samehada and sliced the tree on either side of where Obito was trapped. Before Kisame could do anything else, they cut section flew off of Obito and he stood on one leg. The whole leg of his body was mangled.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this. Tobi has to, though." He used his right hand and carefully formed a series of seals on his limp left hand. Itachi entered to see him finish the jutsu. The mangled half of Obito twisted into the correct position and began to heal itself. The strain on Obito was obvious, though. It was draining his chakra fast.

When his body was back to normal, he stretched his arm and leg and looked at Kisame and Itachi, who in turned just started to walk towards one of their hideouts. Obito hurried after them.

Little did Itachi and Kisame know, Obito was having an internal battle for dominance.

_Get out! Leave me alone, this is my body!_

_**And it is soon going to be mine!**_ A massive amount of gray chakra was forced into his, devouring it.

_Stop it! Get out! I...I can't..._

_**Ha!**_ The gray chakra broke past Obito's barriers and flooded his body.

Kisame noticed the chakra spike and turned to look at Obito. He was bent over and holding his head with both hands. He whipped Samehada out and waited. Itachi watched also, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Tobi, what's wrong?" Asked Kisame.

Obito's body gave a shudder after another chakra spike and fell to the ground.

"Obito is dead." said Itachi, his voice not wavering. "The Shichibi has overpowered him." Itachi turned and continued walking.

Obito's body jumped up and charged Kisame. Unfortunately for him though, Samehada came crashing down, eating his chakra. Obito fell to his hands and feet and turned to run. He was off into the snow covered forest before Kisame could attack again. Kisame followed Itachi away from the site.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was so cold. Darkness was enveloping her and she couldn't move her body. Sakura laid under a large clump of snow. It was so think that it blocked all the light and stopped her from moving. The coldness and made her body go numb and she was losing the battle.

_**Sakura! Wake up!**_ Sakura's eyes shot open at the voice in her head. The snow was directly in front of her and she could feel it pressing on the rest her face, that's about all she could feel.

_**Let me help.**_ Sakura gave in, although she didn't have a choice, her mind was in a partial fuzz and her body lacked any mobility. She felt the purple chakra moving through her, it was warm and cozy. She felt it surround her body. She watched as purple flames engulfed her and melted the snow. Sakura made a small motion to smile but fell unconscious. The flame died out but she was still under a few inches of snow. _**No.**_ the voice faded into nothing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Deidara erupted from the snow, sending it everywhere. He wiped of any remaining snow and scanned his surroundings. The tan chakra had destroyed his eyepiece. He pulled it from his face and threw it to the ground. He jumped out of the snow and landed on top of it, using chakra to stop from sinking. The big tree was laying on its side. It lay about two hundred yards away and extended far left and far right.

"Damn. I must have been flung far from the base, yeah." He whispered to himself. He felt a spike of heat hit him. He turned towards it and saw the ground near him glowing with purple flames. The snow melted to form a wide hole but they the fire stopped. There was nothing in the bottom of the hole. "Someone's down there."

Deidara jumped in the hole and stayed on the edge. He used his chakra to melted the snow. Soon he saw a familiar body under the snow. He reached down and grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her up.

_Her body is so cold._ He felt for a pulse and found one, though very weak. He jumped out of the hole holding her bridal style. He sped into the forest until there was a spot with no snow. He checked the ground before her her down. He snapped a bunch of twigs from the trees and placed them in a pile in the middle of the clearing. But he had nothing to start a fire with.

_Shit. She's going to die if I can't keep her warm, yeah._

_**Why do you care?**_ Came a gruff and unfamiliar voice.

_Who are you! Wait...why do I care...yeah..._

_**I'm the Ichibi. And you obviously have a little thing for her. Pedophile.**_

_Hey! Shut the fuck up, this is my mind not yours! Unless you can start a fire, then shut up and leave._

_**Nice way to treat a prisoner, I suppose. I'll get you someday, boy.**_ The voice faded into nothingness and Deidara was brought back to reality. He frantically searched the bushes for any kind of stone to make a spark, he couldn't find anything and he'd lost his kunai in the battle.

Two figures dropped from the trees between him and Sakura. He was so frantic that he didn't notice them until he turned around, in which he quickly hid his frantic look.

"Deidara, what are you doing with Sakura?" Kakashi was staring him in the eye.

"Trying to keep her alive! Her bodies colder than a fucking chunk of ice and she's fading. I'm not in the mood to fight so either help or fuck off."

Kakashi narrowed his eye. Jiraiya checked the twigs for any bombs or traps and then lit them on fire with a simple jutsu. He did another jutsu. He placed his hand on her stomach. "Heat Preservation Jutsu." Her body rook a much healthier glow than the pale blue she'd been a few minutes ago.

Deidara sat down by a tree at the edge of a clearing. "I'm not leaving."

"It seems you have a thing for our little kunoichi. You were frantically trying to save her life. We're taking her and you're not going to get in the way." said Kakashi as he crouched behind Sakura's body and watched Deidara. Gai and Jiraiya crouched at either end of Sakura, Jiraiya checking her pulse every now and then.

_Great. How am I going to get out of this one?_

_**You can let me out and I'll kill them!**_

_There's an idea, but no, she' d hate me for it._

_**You've grow soft since we last fought. Gaara made a much better host.**_

_Yeah, fuck you._

Deidara was staring at the ground in front of him.

"Deidara." Kakashi was watching him. "Where did those rings on your eyes come from? How long has she been in this state?"

"Probably since the base collapsed. I just found her about fifteen minutes ago."

"So the rings aren't insomnia, what are they then? Just a little extra makeup to attract the boys?" Jiraiya was smirking.

"Shut up, toad boy! I don't wear makeup. I don't even know what rings you're talking about, maybe I got some black eyes or something." Deidara had his arms crossed and was glaring intently at a tree to his right.

Kakashi used his hand and grabbed a chuck of snow. He did a quick set of hand signs and the snow turned into a flat slab of ice. "Here, this might help." He held it up so Deidara could she his reflection. He looked, and sure enough, there were black lines running around his eyes, similar to those of Gaara, but a bit smaller.

"Fucking Ichibi." Deidara muttered.

"What about the Ichibi?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Nun-ya business, toad."

A green blur fell from the trees. "Kakashi, I found the base and there are no bodies. A giant tree was toppled and what was the base is obliterated. I found a placed where the tree had been sort of sawed. The chunk had been flung away."

"I see." He turned to Deidara, "You don't happen to know if anyone else from Akatsuki survived, do you?

"Does it look like I know anything about what happened!? First fucking Sasuke and Orochimaru attack, then the bijuu are released, then Madara sacrificed himself in some sealing jutsu, then one of our main bases was destroyed, and now I'm stuck with the god-forsaken Ichibi inside me in a group of Leaf nin."

Kakashi marveled at the amount of information he gained from that single sentence. "Madara Uchiha?"

"That's the one. Oh, and don't forget about his little buddy, Obito. That little faggot wasn't worth shit in the fight."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Obito died years ago and Madara would be well over hundreds of years old. There is no way they were there."

Deidara smirked, "You obviously don't know the extent of Akatsuki's powers. They were both there and they are both gone now. Obito may still be alive, but I highly doubt that. I'm glad, his left eye was so annoying, always closed with that horrid scar on it. I don't even know how he did the massive jutsu he did earlier today. His chakra is weak."

Kakashi's face was back to expressionless. "What happened to the other bijuu? You said the Ichibi was sealed inside you, no doubt because of Madara."

"All sealed in other people. Madara's strength was beyond imagination, his jutsu was close to that of the idiot from your village that sealed the Kyuubi away. Except he managed to seal away eight bijuu in exchange for his life. Come to think of it, I believe one of them hit our precious little kunoichi there." Deidara smirked, "In fact, if you'd pay more attention you would've realized that earlier she has..."

Deidara was cut short when Sakura groaned. She opened her eyes slowly and rocketed into a sitting position. "Deidara! Obito!" She stopped and looked around. They weren't in the base anymore and there were three Leaf nin there. "Kakashi?"

"Sakura! Thank god you're alive, the rest will be so happy!" Gai shouted.

"The rest!? You mean the survivors from Konoha?"

"So you've heard? The survivors basically consist of the rest of your generation, and Gai's students."

Sakura gulped, "And Tsunade?"

"She didn't make it."

Sakura looked down at the ground. "I see." She sat in silence for a while, only the crackle of the fire was heard." She struggled to stand up. When she did, Kakashi, Gai, and Jiraiya were all staring at her ass.

"You fucking perverts." She jumped away and ended up next to Deidara. She noticed him and jumped back from him too.

"Sakura." Kakashi sighed, "We weren't staring at your ass...you have a...tail."

"A what?" Sakura turned and bent back a little to see a fluffy tail flipping around behind her. Her ears went up and she noticed that they were furry too. She felt them, they were cats ears. "What the hell happened!?"

The Leaf nin were just as surprised as she was.

"Like I was saying, one of the bijuu was sealed in her. And if not for that bijuu, I wouldn't have found her under all the snow." Deidara stood up and began to walk out of the camp. Kakashi, and Gai tensed and readied themselves.

"Deidara, wait." She watched him stop and turn to her, "Thanks for saving me." She smiled at him, "You should come with us. I can convince them not to harm you."

"They couldn't if they tried, I would release the Ichibi before they got a hold of me. But, how did you know that I saved you, I could've been a prisoner for all you know."

"Because, the Nibi told me. She was watching and hoping someone would find us."

"The two tails? That would explain how the snow was melting. The purple flames. I don't see a reason for me to come with you."

"Because, silly. The rest of Akatsuki are either dead or already gone, there are no chakra signatures around except for ours, and besides, I would miss you."

"What the..." Deidara was really confused now, "You're different." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Blame the Nibi." She smiled again. "Come on." She walked over to him and shoved him into the forest. She turned to look at the Leaf nin, "Stay put if you know what's good for you, this is a private conversation!" She followed Deidara in the direction she had pushed him.

Just like she had expected, they had followed. She smiled. She grabbed Deidara's hand and shot into the forest. She felt the annoyance and panic in their chakra and kept going.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Leaf Survivors had their tents packed and were ready to take off after Naruto. He was pacing, waiting for noon to roll around. They had just under an hour left to wait.

Rock Lee was sitting away from Aura. She'd scared him when he woke with her in his arms and he was confused.

Naruto's gaze shot towards the forest where the adults had gone. The other followed his gaze and they could feel the chakra coming too, two of them, fast. They watched as something sailed over them. They saw a black cloak, blond hair, and a tail flapping in the wind.

"What was that!?" said Rock Lee. Neji had his Byakugan activated and watched them, the chakras were familiar.

"They're turning around." He said and they waited. Kakashi, Gai, and Jiraiya dropped into the clearing behind them. "They're here."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**::End Notes::**

**Oh, the Nibi has changed Sakura's forwardness.**

**Unknowingly, their relationship progresses forward!**

**Rock Lee and Aura will come in later.**


	6. Unlikely and Suspicious Allies

**Sakura****: (Slides her top off) I'm here for you.**

**Deidara****: Uh, Sakura, we hardly know each other!**

**Sakura****: Just shut it and take me.**

**Kakashi****: Hey! What are you doing in here!**

**Deidara****: I swear, it wasn't me!**

**Kakashi****: You're going to hurt now!**

**Deidara****: Help!**

**Sakura****: Kakashi! He wouldn't fuck me! Kick his ass!**

**Deidara****: (cries) Sakura...**

**Kakashi****: Oh, in that case. (Pulls Deidara up and pats his back) Good job. Smart move.**

**Sakura****: (Frowns) No fair!**

**Me****:Ah, teenage lust.**

**No, that is not the actual sex scene I'm going to use...**

**Disclaimer: Not my stuff! Except Aura and Kumei, they're mine, back off!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The tow figures came from the other side of the clearing. One landed neatly on her feet and the other fell on his face.

"Next time, tell me before you do that!" Screamed the blond on the ground. He pushed himself up and stood next to the female and looked at the group in front of him.

Naruto immediately attacked, the cloak was enough to tell him it was Akatsuki. He brought back his fist and threw it at Deidara.

Sakura caught Naruto's punch, "Tut, tut, Naruto. That's bad manners." She let go and smiled.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto pulled Sakura into a big hug. He pulled back and his eyes widened, "What are those on your head.

"Cat ears! Do you like them? I have a tail too!" Sakura turned so they could see her tail wiggling around. "It's the Nibi! She was sealed in me when the snake fags attacked the statue that held them."

"Deidara. We're leaving." Came the calm and expressionless voice. Itachi stepped into the clearing. "We have business to attend to." Kisame stepped out from behind him. Everyone visibly tensed up.

"Okay." Deidara turned to walk towards them, but something caught his arm. "What, Sakura, yeah?"

"Where do you think you're going without me?"

"Uh...Sakura..." Naruto was looking at Deidara with a confused expression.

She turned and winked at Naruto. She looked back to Deidara, "You're not going anywhere without me."

"What is your problem woman! Why are you acting so weird!? God! You fucking women." Deidara brought his hand up from his pouch and made a large bird appear. He jumped up onto it after Itachi and Kisame.

"I told you it's the Nibi! She makes me feel more free and loose, especially with my emotions." She jumped up on the bird and turned to the Leaf Survivors. "Sorry guys, our reunion was cut short. I'll be sure to get them to let you in sometime!" She waved as the bird lifted off and flew away.

"What has happened to her!?" yelled Naruto.

"Yeah! Whatever drugs she's on, I want some too!" Said Ino.

Kakashi sighed, "It's the Nibi. The two-tailed demon. It was sealed inside of her and it's been having an effect on her personality...a big effect. What I really want to know, is why she is hanging out with the Akatsuki, it was only a couple of days."

Naruto picked up his pack. "We're following them." And he jumped into the forest. Everyone hurried to get their stuff and follow him.

"Baka...if he was going to do this, he shouldn't have let her go in the first place!" said Shikamaru.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The large clay bird landed at the entrance to the tunnel. Deidara finished the hand signs before he reached the ground and it opened. They entered and Deidara performed the signs again. Deidara and Sakura stood at the entrance as the Leaf nin arrived. They watched until the opening was gone.

They went through the tunnel and emerged in the large open field. Sakura was walking next to Deidara up to the house. As soon as they got inside, Deidara hurried through to his room and shut the door. Itachi and Kisame stayed in the commons room, keeping a wary eye on Sakura.

"Hey, Itachi. Why are you covering your face? Are you trying to hide something?" Sakura said with a sly smile. She stalked over to them, her tail flipping around crazily. Kisame had his hand on Samehada and Itachi kept his eyes focused on her.

She reached up to grabbed his cloak and pulled it down from in front of his face but Itachi's firm grip stopped her arm halfway there. She felt claws dig into her arm but ignored them. He looked her in the eyes for a bit before pulling his cloak down to reveal his face. On his face were six whiskers, three on each cheek, similar to Naruto's.

"Your demons has affected you too." She said smiling. She looked over at Kisame and wondered what had changed for him when Itachi pushed her away. She did a back flip and landed on all fours. She turned and walked out of the room. She ran through the kitchen and up the stairs. She walked to her room while eying Deidara's door.

She entered her room and plopped down on the floor on her back. She noticed a new clay figure on the sill, a cat. She sighed and giggled like a schoolgirl. She curled up in the corner and went to sleep.

Back in Deidara's room he was laying on his bed. His face held a blush. He was embarrassed about the whole Sakura thing. She'd acted like a giddy schoolgirl.

_Why does she like me? I have done nothing to make her like, I've only been mean or ignorant of her, yeah._

_**You're an idiot. You let yourself be pushed around by her and all that, but you don't take advantage of her. What kind of man are you?**_

_One with morals..._

_**Never heard of em. Just bang her and get it over with.**_

_This from the guy calling me a pedophile._

_**Yeah, you trying to make a point?**_

_You sick fuck!_

_**She is hot, though, right? I'm a part of you, I know you're thinking it.**_

_Either way! She's like three years younger than me, and I'm not about to initiate anything while we're both at this age._

_**Then let me out, I'll initiate it for you.**_

_Not on my life. Nobody's going to hurt her, yeah._

_**See, you care for her.**_

_Shut up!_ Deidara closed his mind and tried to focus on something else. He failed. So he got up and went downstairs.

After eating some ramen he could find nothing to do, so he took out some clay and started molding it with his hands. He just let his hands weave around and over it, not even paying attention. When his hands refused to continue working, he looked at it and dropped his jaw. It was a perfect replica of Sakura. Even the cat ears and tail were in high detail.

_No more absentminded sculpting, yeah._

In the back of the room, Kisame was spying on him. "Seems we've got ourselves a blond in love who refuses to admit it." He nodded his head and went to discuss it with Itachi.

Deidara decided against destroying it, he did a little jutsu that would protect and preserve it. He picked it up and the clay remainders and walked up the stairs slowly. Marveling at how the light reflected off of her curves and smile. He moved to her room and opened the door slowly and carefully. He glanced at Sakura in the corner and set the carving on the window sill. He turned to watch her body rise and fall.

He felt sorry for her having to sleep on the ground. He quickly grabbed the mini-Sakura and carefully walked over and lifted her up. Through her door and into his, he set her down on his bed and pulled the covers over her. He placed himself in the recliner and watched Sakura sleep. He slumbered off and had some wild dreams about the girl in front of him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Sakura woke in Deidara's bed, she wasn't surprised in the least. She slid from under the covers and exited the room. She walked down the stairs and quickly grabbed some bread to eat and went outside. She wandered around and found a nice spot to lay down on.

_Nibi, you've change me too much, I feel like a completely different person._

_**It's nothing bad, you're just more forward and playful. I'm not going to let you bottle all of your emotions up, it's not healthy for a young kunoichi.**_

_That's nice and all, but could you tone it down, I want to act like myself more, it's fine that I don't bottle up my emotions, they weighed heavily on me, but I want to still be me._

_**You're lucky I'm not one of the other beasts. They would've been able to change you in worse ways, but you haven't really been resisting the change have you:3**_

_...Only when you started doing that stuff with Deidara! What if he starts coming onto me or something?_

_**That would be when you accept him, that's how going out works.**_

_No, no! You're not any better than Inner Me was! You're both trying to hook me up with the enemy! Just, let me be me!_

_**Jeez, fine, be what you want.**_ The Nibi ended the conversation on that note.

The entrance was relatively close so she saw and heard the figure approaching before anyone in the house. Her increased senses also helped a good bit. The orange-red haired figure ignored her as he walked up to the house as Itachi and Kisame came out.

"Report."

"Obito Uchiha lost his mind to the Shichibi, Zetsu, Madara, and the you're blue-haired friend were lost before the collapse. Deidara, Kisame, and myself survived and came back."

"What took you so long, we all got back yesterday?" Asked Kisame.

"I had some..._Business_ to attend to." Pein started towards the door.

"Hey. What about me? And the rest of the Konoha survivors?" Asked Sakura.

"You came here of your own free will. We are not responsible for your survival nor your friends'." Itachi turned and walked into the house.

"Hmph! I'll just get Deidara to let them in!" Sakura said with a defiant tone.

"Go for it. None of those Konoha loser can harm us aside from the Kyuubi-container, and he'd be vanquished by Leader."

"They may enter." said Pein, "Their threat is minimal and their home is no more."

"So the Akatsuki leader has a soft spot." said Sakura a little too deviously.

"No, I don't. But, enemies become allies when therein lies a greater threat to both." Pein entered the house and met Deidara. He continued past him as Deidara walked outside to Kisame.

"Was that supposed to be an attempt at philosophy? Not too shabby." said Kisame before he turned to Deidara.

"Looks like you get to go with your little pet cat to get her friends, heh." Kisame smirked at Deidara.

"Say what?" Deidara hid a blush and wondered what the shark-man knew.

"You get to go with your kitty cat girl and get her friends. They're coming in."

Deidara scowled, "This is shit, yeah."

"Just do it, the Leader approved it." Itachi's cool voice flowed over his ears as the Uchiha waited in the entry way. Kisame followed his voice and left Deidara outside with Sakura.

"Great...Being with that blasted Kyuubi boy. Leader's got something wrong with his head." Deidara looked at Sakura and nodded to the entrance. He remembered what had happened the previous day and it haunted him still. Of course, he'd liked it but she wasn't exactly an ally, and he wasn't the relationship type.

They entered the tunnel and got to the end. Deidara did the signs and opened it. When out of the tunnel, Sakura felt around for the chakra of her friends. They weren't close but they weren't far either.

"Stay here, I'll get them real quick." Sakura jumped into the forest.

"Yeah, whatever , pinky." Deidara kept a careful eye on the surrounding area and a careful block on the Ichibi's taunts until a thought occurred to him.

_Hey, sandman, yeah._

_**So now you want to talk, eh? Insolent human.**_

_Whatever, sandman. Why did what's-his-face have insomnia when you were sealed in him and I don't._

_**Ignorant human. The sealing in Gaara was much cruder than this. I could affect him a lot in many ways. I even got to come out a couple of times! Those were the fun times!**_

_Forget I even asked..._ Blocking him out once again, he sensed Sakura coming closer with a bunch of other people following her.

Sakura dropped into the clearing with the rest of her village behind her, if you could still call it a village. She turned to them.

"Now remember guys, you're not allowed to attack anyone. We're all on the same team, at least for a while. Anyone caught disobeying this order will have to deal with me and Itachi's Sharingan!" Sakura smiled and led them into the tunnel.

The Leaf nin all sweatdropped and then followed Sakura. Naruto and Neji gave wary glances toward Deidara as they passed him. They all got in and Deidara closed the tunnel. They all walked into the large grassy clearing.

"Whoa." Said Ino.

"This place is top level security. The amount of seals around this place is way more extravagant than expected." Kakashi observed all of the various seals that the others obviously couldn't see.

"What do you expect? This is the Akatsuki's most secure base, yeah. Only the members can even open the tunnel, so you're lucky you even got in here, Leader was being a bit soft today." Deidara walked into the house and left them all outside.

"I don't know what we're going to do about housing. I didn't think of that." Sakura sweatdropped.

"Hey, Sakura! Who's that weird guy on the roof!?" Yelled Naruto.

Sakura turned around and saw Pein standing on the roof looking down on them. "Oh, that's just 'Leader' as they call him. I don't know his name, they never said it." Pein's menacing gaze made everyone shift in their position.

He did a few hand signs and clapped his hands. At first nothing happened. But then the ground started to shake and burst open next to the house.

"What the!?" everybody exclaimed at the same time. Two houses erupted from the ground next to the current, making three.

"My name is Pein. You stay in those two houses and out of this one." He turned and walked to the back of the roof where he disappeared.

"Well, have fun guys!" Said Sakura smiling.

"Eh? What about you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm staying in the first house." She looked and Lee and Naruto and said, "With Deidara-kun."

Lee dropped to the ground and Naruto just looked confused.

"Hmm, though that'd get you Naruto."

"Eh, I didn't get over you but I found someone else." He smiled widely as he placed his arm around Hinata's shoulders. By the surprised expressions on the others' faces, Sakura could tell they hadn't known either, except Shikamaru that is, he was smirking.

"Aw, that's so cute. I always knew she'd get to you some day." Sakura stuck her tongue out. "See you around!" She turned to go into the house and stopped. "I was kidding around Deidara, so you know." She smirked and entered the house.

"Whew, that's a relief. The power of youth should not be going to the enemy!" Said Lee as he pulled himself off the ground.

"Aw, my Lee-kun, are you okay?" Said Aura in a loving voice. Lee looked at her warily and inched away. She pouted.

"I don't trust those guys." said Kakashi to no one in particular.

"I know what you mean. Either they plan to use us or kill us." Jiraiya was squatting next to Kakashi.

"Well, let's go! No use in standing out here!" Naruto ran into the far right house.

"Naruto, wait! There could be traps!" yelled Kakashi. Naruto ignored him.

After checking for traps or anything out of the ordinary, they all found a room to stay in and settled in. Aura had tried to convince everyone to let her stay with Lee, fortunately for Lee, they made her get her own. There were exactly enough rooms for all of them, with Hinata and Naruto sharing a room, of course. Six upstairs in each house and what was the study in the original house. Jiraiya got the downstairs room in the first house and Kakashi in the second.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**::End Notes::**

**Nairo Xana and Jemmi****: I didn't mean to make Inner Sakura seem OC, I was just trying to convey the hidden feelings for Deidara that Sakura has and denies like her life depends on it.**

**Heheh, at least the Nibi isn't like the Ichibi or Kyuubi or Sakura'd be in trouble :3**

**Naruto and Hinata share a room! They don't do anything nasty...yet, but yeah. They're in the very beginning stages and are taking it slowly as Hinata adjusts to Naruto's presence.**

**The thing with Tobi and Madara. I dunno if I got out what I was thinking D:**

**What I had in mind, and I know it not in the real show, is that Tobi is:**

**Obito and following Madara.**

**And the Madara was:**

**using the same getup as Tobi to hide his real face in front of Akatsuki and anyone else. They weren't the same person :\**

**And Tobi only revealed himself because they were in danger and the truth needed to be out. They wouldn't really be able to understand where Madara came into it, or where Obito could have learned a high level jutsu like that which he used.**

**Although, I 'm not too particular on the way I had Obito go, but I don't think I could really use him and his demon was troublesome to think of things for. He'll come back later though :3 When he meets Kakashi :D Reunion! But poor Rin :( she doesn't get to come.**

**R&R please :D and tell friends.**

**This isn't near as good as some FanFics I've read, but it's also my first, criticism is encouraged!**


	7. Drunken, Fluffy, Terrifying!

**Spread the love! Sorry :3**

**I've decided I'm gonna try and get the lemon in around chapter 11 or 12, but I'm not sure.**

**Plus, it'll be my first lemon so :O**

**This chapter and maybe a few more will be fillers, to help progress the relationships I have in mind. ****I'm going to try and set a goal, I might not get it, but I'll still write if I don't meet it. I'd still write if I got NO reviews, just cause I like to.**

**I want to try and get reviews equal to the current chapter # times 2! So basically two per chapter, but eh.**

**Also, I'll need ideas for events to happen, not involving Sasuke and Orochimaru. More like fillers but have a little bit to do with them or something. Like the 80 or so Naruto fillers :D**

**Disclaimer: This is not my stuff! Except Aura and Kumei, they're mine, back off!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakura woke to the sun shining in an open window above the bed. She was in Deidara's room again. He was asleep in the chair again with a disturbing smile on his face. The day before had been normal, everyone got settled in and just that. _Deidara must be having a good dream :3_

She got up and left the room after putting on her boots. She grabbed a cup of instant ramen and cooked it before going outside, all the while ignoring the Akatsuki members that cast disgruntled or no looks at her. They obviously didn't appreciate that she was staying in their house still, Kisame didn't seem to mind, though.

When she was outside, she saw Naruto and Hinata walking around the edge of the haven. Lee was desperately trying to train while Aura was following him around. Neji and Tenten watched Lee and Aura's weird antics with Gai encouraging both Lee and Aura.

Sakura found it slightly disturbing and looked around. Shikamaru was sitting under a tree staring with a confused expression at where Ino, Chouji, and were training. Shino was under a different tree and Jiraiya was presumably inside. Kumei was nowhere to be seen.

_Wait! Where the hell did these trees comes from?_

_**The ground?**_

_Not literally. I mean they weren't here before, it was just a grassy field._

_**Maybe Pein did it. He did make the houses after all, trees are made of wood also.**_

_Pein...Pein...Oh, Pein. I guess that makes sense._ She resigned herself and decided to relax on the roof. She turned and walked back to the house, her tailed slowly waving from side to side. She came to the front door and just jumped up the side of the house to the roof. When she got up there, she saw the door from the house to the roof and then two large metal machines that were four feet from the back side. There was a small passage on the right side to get behind the machines. A wooden fence ran around the edge of the roof that was solid in the back, which rose to eye height, and decorative in the front.

Sakura walked around the machines and was going to lay down to rest when she saw Deidara laying there. He was almost asleep and had quite a few sake bottles near him. He looked up at her with half-closed eyes.

"Deidara...why are you up on the roof drowning yourself in sake?"

"I was bored, yeah."

Sakura sighed, "Maybe if you weren't so distant from everyone, you might have a few friends or something."

"The only person I was close to was Sasori-danna. And he's gone now. The only reason I go on is to kill that bastard Sasuke and Orochimaru. They're worse than worse, yeah." Deidara took a swig from the bottle he held.

"That stuff's not healthy for you in large amounts." Sakura reached to take the bottle from him. He pulled it away each time she tried to grab it.

"No. This takes me to my happy place." He took another swig.

"Happy place this!" Sakura placed her hand violently on Deidara's stomach and pushed her chakra into him. She quickly increased his liver's filtration and made the alcohol filter out of his system before he could put it back in.

"No! Why are you being so mean?" He pouted, still a bit glazed over. "You owe me a happy place!" He was almost sober. "Damn you! Being sober sucks! Yeah. Go away, I want to get wasted!" Before he could grab another, Sakura had taken all of them. "Hey! Give those back!"

"Tsk, tsk. Drinking doesn't solve your problems!" She waved a finger at him.

Deidara fake cried, "But it helps!"

"Pitiful."

"Oh, like you've never gotten drunk before!"

"I haven't, for your information. I avoided alcoholic beverages after I saw what they did to Tsunade-sensei." Sakura set the bottles down out of Deidara's reach and stood between him and the bottles.

"Then you have no idea what you're taking away from me! Why don't you get drunk! Then you can tell me if it's bad for me."

"Getting drunk doesn't solve your problems, either way, I already said that! In any case, it's best to just tell someone and get some friends! God, if you didn't act so pissed off and evil, you might have friends!" Sakura carefully sat down in front of the bottles and wrapped her tail lightly around them.

"I don't act evil..." Deidara pouted, "I am evil! I just need my happy juices!"

"You're acting like a child. What the hell happened to the old you?"

"He DIED when you stole my sake!"

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to take more than just your sake." Sakura punched her right first into her left palm and made a snipping motion.

Deidara visibly paled, "You know, now that I think about it, sake isn't all that important. Maybe I could do without it, until you're gone anyways. Wouldn't want to lose my little buddies."

"That's what I thou–" Sakura was knocked over when Deidara tackled her, trying to get the sake.

"Mine!" He managed to grab three bottles before Sakura pushed him back. He quickly hid these behind his back and approached her again with his arms out wide. His eyes were flaring with a lustful and slightly beefed emotions. He took slow and stead steps towards his pink-haired target. She was obvious scared and was fallen exactly into what he had in mind.

"Damn it, Deidara!" She saw him approaching her with a devious look in his eyes. She backed up a bit but stayed in front of the remaining sake bottles. He got closer, all the while keeping his eyes intently on her. His mouth was in a smirk. "Deidara, what are you–ahhh!"

In a flash, he tackled her and held her arms to the ground with his own. He moved them up and held both of her hands with his left while he straddled her.

"Deidara! What are you, don't! Not if you want to keep your precious manhood!" Sakura was starting to worry.

"Heh, don't worry, yeah." Deidara was slowly rolling the sake bottles to his three while he was distracting her. His face got closer to hers and he could see the fear in her eyes when he got the last bottle. He jumped back off of her and guarded his sake bottles. "Hah! Take that!" Deidara huddled in the corner with the bottled behind him. He quickly opened one and started to down it.

"God! You're a nuisance! I try to help you and you ignore everything I said!" Sakura rubbed her temple.

"Like I said, you don't know what it does for you. Precious happy juices." Deidara finished the bottle he had and opened a new one. Aside from the six empty ones, five from before and the one he just finished, he had about eleven left.

"You know, I really pegged Kisame as the drunk when I first saw you guys...and the sake? How can a simple liquid just get rid of your problems? They're still there!" Sakura was getting frustrated now.

"Kisame IS the drunkard. I'm just depressed more lately. And you'll never know if you don't try." He offered her one, just one, bottle.

"But I'm only fifteen." She looked at it doubtfully and decided to take it.

"There we go. Now just let you troubles fly away! Age is no excuse!" Deidara downed the rest of the second bottle and opened a third.

Sakura hesitantly took a sip. "Bleh, tastes like shit."

"Yeah, it does at first, but you get used to it." Deidara's eyes were already starting to glaze over again.

Sakura unwillingly took another drink. "Hmm, not as bad as before, but it burns a bit going down."

"Yeah, that's common, but it's still -hic- awesome, yeah..." Deidara finished his third quickly and opened a fourth. He motioned to a space next to him for her to sit. He set the sake between the spots. She reluctantly sat where he'd motioned and drank some more. She started to feel a little less tense than before and continued to drink. She finished the first and started on a second.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was starting to get dark. Sakura Deidara had polished off all the he'd had there so he got more from a secret compartment in one of the machines. They were both thoroughly trashed. Deidara was staring into the darkening sky with a half empty bottle in his hand. Sakura had her right arm laying on Deidara's shoulder and was quietly humming a song.

"Itsa...itsa...itsa nicsh n-hic-ight." said Sakura as she followed Deidara's gaze into the sky.

"Yesh, it shurs ist." Deidara finished off his bottle and set it in the pile with the rest and moved away from the fence, trying to lay down. Sakura fell down next to them and they, unknowingly, cuddled together on the roof and fell asleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The blinding sun hit Sakura and Deidara was they slept on the roof. Sakura woke first and looked at Deidara so close to her. She carefully tried to extricate herself from him before he woke up. She failed.

"What happened, yeah?" He noticed their predicament and blushed. He quickly helped her to disentangle themselves. As he tried to hide his blush and walked away mumbling about taking a shower.

Sakura desperately wanted a shower too, but she wanted the pounding in her head to stop first. It hadn't registered at first, but the bright sunlight hit her and her head was pounding, as was Deidara's. She slumped down in the shade and moved her chakra to stimulate the organs to help rid her body of the ethanol and such. She had a bit of trouble controlling her chakra but she got it there eventually. She stood up wobbly and found it to be noon. She made her way to the door into the house. She slipped into it and found herself in a low attic type of thing. The trapdoor was on the far back side and she slipped down into the second floor.

She wobbled over to the bathroom door and knocked. No answer, so she entered. With the same result from knocking on the second door, she entered into the bathing area. She quickly shed her clothes and jumped into the shower. She just stood there and relished the relief the warm water brought.

It wasn't long before she felt another presence near her. They were in the bathroom, probably doing their duty. She figured the pitter of water on the floor could be heard in the bathroom and that they'd stay out. She figured wrong. She heard the door's latch click and it open, she'd forgotten to lock the door. _Stupid stupid!_ She quickly crouched to cover any parts of herself from the potential threat if they happened to open the curtain. The door was closed again and she could feel the person in the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto and Hinata had walked and talked around until it was dark. It was the first time they could've done that and they wanted to know as much about each other as they could. Hinata still hadn't gotten over her shyness, but she wasn't fainting anymore and she managed to keep with the conversation. Everyone else was already in bed when they decided to go inside. They found two plates set out on the table for them, at the sight, Naruto's stomach growled, reminding them that they hadn't eaten since lunch, they were ravenous. They'd eaten their food relatively fast and headed up the stairs.

They were at their bedroom door staring in different directions nervously both with a blush. Naruto had decided he'd stay out a bit more before going to bed, so they were outside the room before they split. Naruto was staring very intently at a crack between two floorboards. Hinata was content in examining the door's handiwork with an occasional glance at Naruto.

Finally after much nudging and _VERY_ inappropriate suggestions, Naruto looked up at Hinata, who's blushed deepened. He smiled a wide grin and brought her into a hug with swift and short but sweet kiss to her cheek. After she got over the initial shock of the embrace from her love, Naruto, she returned it. They stood there hugging for a few minutes before Naruto pulled back, and with a large smile, let go. Hinata was still blushing, but that was to be expected, but had a content smile of her own as she entered her room and waved to Naruto. "S-see you later N-Naruto-kun." She sheepishly wandered into the room and closed the door, but not before seeing the ear-to-ear grin of Naruto's one last time.

Naruto sighed, and with the smile still on his face, went up to the roof of the house through the trap door. He wandered back behind the wooden would-be machines and sat down against the tall wall. Something Hinata was said earlier had inspired him. '_Having friends can help a person's attitude and overall health. They're like a source of humanity and energy._' He'd thought about the Kyuubi and wondered if there was anyway he could befriend it and maybe cool it down.

_Oi! Kyuubi._ Naruto was standing in front of the exceedingly large cage with the simple seal that caged the most ferocious beast ever to be seen by humanity.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Itachi was in his room and had literally hundreds of seals and jutsu cast on it to keep him safe while he slept, if he could even get to sleep. He had, not-so-recently, had trouble with insomnia from pain in his eyes. He sat in a recliner staring the opposite wall, though unfocused. This was one of the unfortunate nights that his eyes pained him. He knew very well the reason they pained him, because he used his Mangekyou too much. Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu, the latter of which he was very sparingly used. He knew it the best, and some of the other Akatsuki members had an idea, that he was going blind. It wasn't a problem, yet. His vision was blurry but he could still discern enemies and anything of importance with his Sharingan. He predicted that his sight would be too bad to use for battle within the year, he had no clue on exactly how long, he did know he had at least seven months before he'd be incapacitated. He'd tried to devise a multitude of possibilities to regain his eyesight, having a medical-nin look at them was a big one, but he trusted his life with no one.

There was a spy. He'd sensed them a while ago just outside the window. He had seen her peek over the sill at him and had ignored her, she was just one of the Konoha ninja, none of which could beat him, especially now that he was infused with a demon. It was after she'd been peering through the window for fifteen minutes when he'd started getting peeved.

"What do you want?" He noticed a blush appear on her face when he spoke, or perhaps one that was there before had deepened. She ducked down until he could barely see the top of her head. He mentally sighed and closed his eyes for a second, another fangirl. He stood swiftly and strode over to the window to open it. He stared at her clinging to the wall. The brown-haired kunoichi waited a bit before turning her gaze to the handsome man above her. Kumei realized his eyes were in Mangekyou, but the only sign of fear was the widening of her eyes, the rest of her face still held the blush and want for him. He continued to stare at her and soon she started to wonder if he'd use the Mangekyou on her, she hoped not but at the moment she didn't really care. She was so close to him that she could faintly smell his scent and it was like a narcotic for her. They stared at each other for a while. Itachi was contemplating what to do. The girl was, admittedly cute, but he was not the relationship type. Bonds like such were a sign of weakness, and truthfully, he had no desire to get with a woman, she would just be a hindrance to his path.

She almost jumped when Itachi finally made a move. His eyes closed for a second and then reopened. She'd wondered if she'd just imagined it until she noticed his Sharingan was back to normal. "What do you want, girl?" His calm and smooth tone flowed over her ear drums and she shivered in excitement. They were still staring, her blush still very intact, and his stoic look had not wavered a bit.

"I um..." She bit her lower lip trying to make herself talk while also trying to not reveal the truth. "I was j-just curious about your Sharingan." Itachi's eyes drilled into her, but she was distracted by the rest of his face.

"Perhaps you'd like a demonstration." His eyes quickly shifted and his Mangekyou was back. She did jump a little this time. She was now more scared than before but her crush dominated her fear. "Quite a gutsy girl you are." In an instant, her whole world flipped, everything was inverted and there was a bloody red moon in the sky with fast moving clouds. From the descriptions, she was in Tsukiyomi. Itachi was standing in front of her on a large grassy plain. He had a sword leveled at her forehead and was still staring with that oh-so-hot trademark stare of his.

"Last time, girl. What do you want?" Her never so much as blinked as he stared at her. Killing intent was radiating like a beacon from him and she shivered from it. She figured he could tell if she was lying here, this was _his_ territory. "I j-just wanted t-to s-see you. I t-think y-you're h-haw...h-haw...h-hot!" Her stammering put even Hinata to shame. She quickly turned around and covered her flushed face. Itachi had glimpsed the red spread all over her face and the beads of sweat that had started to form. Either this was a very stupid or very determined girl, either way, she had an inane crush on him. Maybe he should crush her crush into nothingness, and possibly her mind of she was stupid instead of determined, either way benefited Itachi.

"I see. I'm not the relationship type, so maybe we should _**crush**_ your crush." He saw her shiver at this and she looked at him with fear flooding from her eyes. Her face gave away the impression of fear, although only mildly, her crush was a powerful one to keep her face as fearless as it had. It had to go, it could endanger him and everything he worked for. In in instant, Kumei started to live through all of the kill she'd done and the merciless slaughters. The Uchiha Massacre was one of them and she relived everything over and over for forty-eight hours, he was being nicer to the girl to avoid any permanent damage that could enrage the Konoha nin, which could invariably screw up his goals.

Tsukiyomi was released and she started to fall from the second story window. Itachi grabbed her hand and dragged her unceremoniously to the ground and laid her under a tree, with blatant disregard for her position. He returned to his room and shut his window.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**::End Notes::**

**Sakura's first drunken experience. She was relieved and lucky that they hadn't done something they'd both regret later. Buuuuuuuuuut, that was just the first time. She definitely considered him of a friend, if only slightly. Unknown to her, he was of the same mind but would never admit it. :)**

**I WILL not be updating as often as I used to be. The initial inspiration has all gone and been used in the first five and the first half of the sixth chapters. I had a bit of a writer's block on this one but I managed to scrap it together.**

**Altogether, I'm proud of my ability to add more details. I've recently read a GODLY FanFic be Thundereaper (search authors) and he had great detail, and so I tried to add more, unfortunately after I was already two-thirds done with it, but I'll try to beef the details more in the following chapters.**

**I also have the possibilities for two new FanFics in mind, but I might only act on one. It wouldn't really affect the current rate of this FanFic since I hardly worked on this in the four days I had. But I'll try and work on this more often that I had this chapter. If I decide to make the new FanFic, I'll be sure to mention it ;)**

**R&R, please. I need to know if I'm doing anything wrong and, as such, anything I do right. Encouragement, criticism, whatever, as long as you don't flame me, these events are going to be the beginnings of some relationships. There's also another relationship hiding around, but the canon character is being stubborn and focused on Sakura for now ;D He'll come around though, be sure of it.**

**Spread this? The more the merrier, but eh, I really only write this for fun, but reviews and criticism greatly helps the quality and my willingness to continue. As such, as I said at the top, I need ideas for events or fillers, even major events, but mostly fillers between the main plot. The action may be dull for the next chapter or two, but they'll pick it up as soon as I get what I want done to them :3**

**I also know it seems like everyone got along too easily, but the Akatsuki have stuck to their house, away from the Konoha survivors. Fortunately or unfortunately for Itachi, Kumei came to him, but he rid himself of her, for the time being at least.**

**R&R pweez:3 Goal: 14 Reviews!**


End file.
